The market for the sale by retail establishments of payment cards of all types continues to increase. As more enhanced card features become available, the laws and regulations applicable to such retail sales likewise increase, and package security therefore becomes ever more important. It is necessary to provide the retail customer with a variety of information regarding the payment card, while at the same time providing a package that is reasonable in size. Moreover, as the retail sale of reloadable type cards becomes more prevalent, providing enhanced security against the sale of a packaged card that has been compromised by the criminal element is key.
One tactic the criminal element has used in the past to compromise payment cards has been to remove the card from the package in order to obtain the card number. The card is then reinserted into the package for subsequent sale to a retail customer. The criminal element then monitors the card to identify when it is subsequently sold and activated, at which point the criminal element accesses the funds on the card.
It would be desirable to provide a payment card package assembly that facilitates providing the customer with all information regarding the payment of the card as required by applicable law and regulation. It would also be desirable to provide a payment card package assembly that is better adapted to alerting both the customer and the retailer when a card has been compromised by removal from the package and subsequent reinsertion prior to sale.